IchiHime Month 2016
by Pillar of Stars
Summary: For IchiHime month, I decided to write all/most of the prompts with lemons! I wanted to challenge myself and hopefully you'll enjoy it :) NSFW/18 and over
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I decided to write all month for IchiHime month full of lemons! I wanted to challenge myself in this genre and hopefully become a better writer. I know I'm like two days behind, but I'll do my best to catch up!

Prompt 1: Shyness/hesitation

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

A car's headlights lit up a candlelit room, the fluorescent light passing through white curtains.

Her heartbeat fastened its pace, her palms sweaty. She took in a deep breath to try to calm herself down.

The front door unlocked, the soft sound of his footsteps stepping up the stairs, slowly getting closer to the room.

"Hime?"

She took another deep breath and stood up from the bed. Her hands were slightly shaking, her mind reeling from nervousness. "I-In here…" she softly called out. Damn her soft voice, she wanted to be confident, sexy.

"Hime, why are the lights off?"

Her husband finally reached the bedroom, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Ichigo saw the silhouette of his wife against the moonlight, the candles creating shadows across her pale skin. He couldn't stop staring, her beauty constantly catching him off guard.

Orihime saw him standing there, staring at her with intense amber eyes. She began to fidget under his stare and cleared her dry throat.

"A-Ano, happy birthday, Ichigo-kun…" She looked down at the floor, her toes playing with the soft carpet.

She heard him lightly chuckle in the distance and looked up, her face reddening.

"What's so funny?!"

"How can you still be so shy with me despite being married already?" He slowly walked up to her whilst loosening his tie, her honey doe eyes following his every move. Upon reaching her, he traced his finger on her cheekbone, reaching up to her hair, placing it behind her ear. Her heart started fluttering once more. "It's see-through, that's new." He watched his wife immediately redden, her eyes jumping from place to place except for his face.

"R-Rangiku-san said that you might l-like it…"

Ichigo lightly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. He slowly inched closer, his lips feathering hers.

"Remind me to thank Rangiku, then." Her eyes widened and he softly placed his lips upon hers, his hand now cradling her head. He lowered his hand to her waist, pushing her closer. His lips lightly kissed the side of her mouth, her cheek, down her neck. His other hand lightly grazed against her arm leaving a trail of shivers wherever he touched. He reached back up, across her collarbone and then down to her ample bosom. He pinched the already hardened nipple through the thin lacy fabric. Orihime gasped at the sudden sensation, her hooded eyes gazing lovingly and lustfully at her love.

"Someone's already excited," Ichigo coyly remarked. Before Orihime could stammer out a response, he crushed his lips on top of hers with sudden ferocity. She slightly stepped back from the sudden force, but his hands on her back kept her steady. Their tongues mingled with one another, a fire growing within their bodies. He reached up her back, unclasping the bra, scattering it somewhere on the floor. Ichigo suddenly pulled back and swept Orihime's legs off the floor. She squealed from the sudden action as he was carrying her bridal-style to the bed. He softly placed her down and quickly took off his white button down having it join the other scattered clothing. He lay on top of her, his mouth ravishing on the creamy flesh before him. He nipped at her pulse point on her neck, her hands knotting his orange hair. He continued to suckle at her soft skin downwards, upon reaching her breasts, one hand massaged one while his mouth was on the other, his tongue rolling around the pink nub. She mewled beneath him, her body squirming. He bit and sucked on one side then licked the area to soothe the bruised flesh. Her back arched, her hips rolling against his, rubbing against his hardened bulge.

He continued further down to her flat stomach, already smelling the heat of her sex from a small distance away. He slowly took off the dampened underwear causing Orihime to heavily blush, instinctively closing her thighs together. Ichigo never strayed his eyes from hers, placing his hands on her knees, forcing them apart. He kissed her inner calf up to her thighs and then upon her wet heat. He slowly licked across her entrance, her hips slightly rising to his mouth. The auburn moaned, a trickle of sweat rolling down her neck. Noticing her impatience, Ichigo smirked, and teased her with small kisses and licks. Ichigo chuckled at her whines.

"My Hime is so impatient."

He unbuckled his pants and removed the rest of his clothing, his naked body lying on top of hers. He wrapped her legs around his waist, his tip now close to her entrance. He teased her again, entering a little, back out, a little more, and back out again. Orihime whimpered in frustration. The knots were building deep within her. He suddenly thrusted himself inside her making her moan loudly. He set her world ablaze – she knows nothing but this, nothing but him.

He lavishly kissed her, his hands worshipping her body, his length filling her completely.

She cried out his name in praise, her nails scratching a secret for only him on his back.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her up, her legs now straddling him. She bit her lip from the new sensation, feeling him deeper inside her. He nicked at her neck, a mixture of saliva and sweat rolling together. His hands rolled her hips, Orihime following the movement, her lithe hands digging into his shoulder for support. His hands moved back, cupping her butt cheeks. The auburn rolled her hips deeper and faster, her husband grunting with the new pace. He tightened his hold on her hips, forcing her body further down, pushing his body further up, their movements becoming almost animalistic. Her moans grew louder, his grunts became rough and harsh, their breathing erratic.

Her nails dug deeper into his shoulder leaving deep indents. He roughly grabbed her neck and kissed her, swallowing her screams, pounding his last few thrusts. Her walls contracted, a tremor flowing through her body, her climax spilling down on him and his into her.

Her hand slowly let go from his shoulders and ran down his biceps. They stayed in that position for a small moment, basking in each other's essence, their breathing slowing down. They eventually pulled apart and laid on the bed. Ichigo wrapped his arm underneath his wife's neck and pushed her closer to his chest despite their sweaty bodies. Orihime breathed in his musky scent and kissed beneath his collarbone. She heard his heartbeat pounding against his rib cage and held her right hand above it.

"No matter how shy you are at the beginning, you always end up screaming my name."

"I-Ichigo-kun!"

She felt the rumbling of his laugh through his chest. He pulled her up, kissing her reddened face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it ~ Any critique is welcome! I will do my best to publish everyday for the prompts given. If you'd like to join, go to Ichihimemonth tumblr's page and you can read about it there!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm really bad at updating everyday, and I'm behind 3 days in this challenge. Anyways, I'm going to do my best to keep/catch up! I know this one isn't very long, but I wanted to really focus on the prompt and allow you to really use your imagination. I hope you enjoy it!

Prompt: Hands

 **Disclaimer:** Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

Her fingers lightly trace over his harsh angles of muscles, innocently, curiously.

His callous hands trace over her smooth curves, memorizing each shape and turn.

Their hands found each other, holding on tight, the air between nonexistent.

Another round of exploration of caves and crevices, of hard and soft, of love and desire.

Her nails dig into his skin leaving deep indents and light scratches.

His fingers run through her hair, removing it from her face.

She suddenly grabs the bed sheets tight, wrinkling them between her fingers, exposing the light blue veins of hot blood flowing within them.

His hand searches for its other half, each caress a mark of devotion.

They hold on to each other, never letting go.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry for having it so short. Also, I shall do my best to write one as a demon/angel, as requested for one of the days. Thank you for your wonderful reviews/follows thus far ~

P.S. WHO ELSE IS SCREAMING OVER THAT COLOR IMAGE OF HOT ICHIGO. C'MON.


	3. Chapter 3

Goodness gracious, I am so sorry. It's been a crazy week for me and I REALLY haven't had time to write. I wrote this while I was on a plane haha. Things have dwindled down in my personal life so I promise I WILL catch up. Expect multiple updates soon. x

Prompt: Holding back

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo looked down at the ground, his hands clenching into fists at his side. He took a quick drink of water to quench his dry throat. _Just keep looking down, just keep looking down…_

And then he heard her laugh.

That beautiful, melodic laugh of hers.

And he looked back up at her.

Apparently Tatsuki said something funny to her, perhaps some kind of story since Orihime had all of her focus on her best friend. And there she goes again. With that damn strawberry. She bit into it, a small trickle of its juice dripping down the side of her mouth.

Ichigo clenched his fists tighter and forced himself to look away.

How could such an innocent move have this much of an affect on him?

His heart was pounding in his chest, his palms getting sweaty.

Honestly, she had to know the affect this had on him.

But she wouldn't. She doesn't. Because he hasn't told her anything.

He hated where his eyes would wander, causing his mind to wander.

Whether it be her long, creamy legs under her uniform skirt.

Or even the way her hands cup her face when she's bored in class.

Or even the way her breasts would sometimes bounce when she got excited…

 _Stop it!_

Ichigo lightly huffed and looked at the side. Damn his pants were feeling kind of tight… He cursed at himself for having these thoughts in front of everyone, in front of her. Did he seriously not have control anymore?

Thank goodness she wasn't a mind reader or else she would be horrified by his thoughts, revulsed by his being. He would never be able to confess to her.

Not that he was thinking of confessing.

Because she would reject him no matter what.

How could the #1 beauty of Karakura High go out with a punk like him?

He licked his dry lips, and tried to concentrate on Keigo's whines, something to keep his mind from imagining, wanting.

But then he just had to look once more, at that moment.

She bit into the strawberry and the juice fell onto her thigh and she slightly pulled up her skirt – but even that slightly was driving him crazy – and wiped the juice off, licking the finger to top it off.

He was going insane.

"We have to get back to class, Hime." Tatsuki stood up and the auburn soon followed.

Everyone else started to clean up as well, standing up and stretching.

Ichigo just watched her walk past through his hair, he had to see those long legs just one more time. Just imaging his hands running up her thighs and getting closer to -

"Ichigo? You coming?" Keigo took him out of his stupor, his cheeks lightly reddening and merely nodded.

"Yeah, go on ahead. I just need a minute."

"Oh, look. I think Orihime left her sweater up here by accident. I'll just give it back to her in class." Keigo was about to reach down for it when a hand suddenly grabbed it before him.

"I'll do it, just go on ahead." Ichigo did his best to not show any emotion, but his heart started to slightly beat faster while holding onto her sweater. Keigo just looked at him oddly and shrugged, walking away with the rest of his friends, the rooftop door closing behind them. The shinigami softly sighed and picked up his bookbag, Orihime's sweater at hand. He was walking to the door when it suddenly opened, and there she stood, her face flushed, slightly panting before him. She immediately straightened herself when she saw him and smiled, that amazingly bright smile of hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I think I forgot my sweater," she beamed a brilliant smile at him, and then blinked a few times, fidgeting when he didn't give back a response. Her eyes fell to his hands and saw that he was holding her sweater already. Her face slightly reddened and she smiled once more. As if he couldn't fall any deeper, a gust of wind blew causing her to hold down her skirt so it wouldn't fly upwards. Oh, how he wished it did. Oh, how he hated himself wishing that.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Her lips slightly parted, her face flushing into a deeper shade of red.

Without saying a word, without looking at her eyes (because he didn't even deserve to look at those beautiful orbs of hers), he handed the princess her sweater.

"Thank you..." Her response was barely audible with the wind shrieking beside them. The orange top only nodded.

He was going to just walk past her, try his best to get her off his mind, but then he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He looked down to see her small hand wrap just a portion of his large wrist.

"I… I just wanted to ask if you were alright. You seemed a bit distracted during lunch today..."

Brown eyes widened in surprise, Ichigo's breath slightly hitched in his throat. Why did she have to notice? Why?

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He couldn't give in to his urges. He couldn't give in to his wants, these selfish desires. He had to hold himself back.

For her.

"Please don't lie to me." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear. He turned around to face her, shock coursing through his body. "I don't know what I did to make you lie to me… I..." Her face scrunched together and she looked to the side, her hand still wrapped around his wrist.

Sadness suited her well.

But he couldn't stand it. Not anymore.

He pulled his arm back, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him in shock, but didn't pull away. Gently cradling her head with his other hand, he softly kissed her.

His heart was pounding, each strong beat ricocheting in his ears.

In his fervor, he pulled the auburn closer to his body, his body heat rolling off of him in waves. She tasted like strawberries and whipped cream and he couldn't get enough. His hands started to explore the small of her back, the sides of neck, her incredibly soft hair.

He couldn't imagine this even in his wildest fantasies.

He was suddenly pushed back, quite roughly he might add, and blinked at the flustered woman before him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!"

Suddenly his face reddened and he was immediately scolding himself.

"Ohmygosh, Inoue, I'm so sorry, I should have asked you I should haven't done that so suddenly I'm so sorry holy shit damn it!" A string of words just exited his mouth, he wasn't thinking of what he was saying, just revolted by what he just done do this innocent woman, this perfect woman before him. How could he become so selfish? He was in control! He had to be in control – and now he just lost it.

He couldn't even bear to look at her anymore – he couldn't bear to be himself anymore.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun..." her soft voice took him out of his thoughts, but he inwardly groaned, waiting for the slap or the rejection. "Do…Do you like me?" If he could get any redder, he probably would've done so already. His feet shuffled side by side, and he deeply breathed out.

"Y-Yes...Inoue." He so badly wanted to call her by her first name, but he knew he couldn't after what he just did.

"Really?" There was clear surprise in her voice, and did he dare to think even happiness?

Brown eyes looked up to see the princess almost tearing.

"O-Oi!" Ichigo was about to reach towards her, but thought against it.

And then she smiled.

"I'm so happy," she smiled through the tears and laughed. "Kurosaki-kun likes me!" She laughed even more jubilantly and the orange top only stared at her in confusion. "And I like Kurosaki-kun!" She laughed again, almost doubling over onto the floor.

"What?"

"I like Kurosaki-kun too!" She smiled that amazing and beautiful smile of hers and ran up to him, boldly kissing him on the cheek. She slightly blushed, but was still smiling.

He then smiled at her – no, he grinned at her – and gave her a final and very much awaited kiss.

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry for the extreme lack of updates on this month thing that is supposed to be updated everyday. I promise it will be from now on. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm sorry, but I'll be posting another 4-5 tonight/early tomorrow morning (3 more will be posted soon/now)! And this process will continue until the end of the month. I had some trouble writing this prompt mainly because of the lemon and I'm still not used to writing it. I'm sorry if it's slightly redundant to my past one or if some of my sentences/adjectives/verbs are redundant. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach (SPOILER) AND HE HAS ALWAYS SHIPPED ICHIHIME TOO CAUSE IT'S EFFING CANON.

Warning: Lemony lemon

Prompt: Shared interest

* * *

Orihime smoothed out the icing on the cake, sweat slowly dripping from her forehead. Her tongue was poking out between her teeth, her concentration only on decorating the cake before her. She didn't hear the front door opening and jumped when she suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"I'm home," the voice whispered in her ear, low and raspy. Her heart jumped in her chest.

"Ichigo-kun," she placed the icing bag down on the counter and turned around, a large grin on her face. He chuckled and lightly kissed her lips then saw the cake behind her.

"Is this one new?" He curiously asked.

"Mhm. Ukitaki-sensei told me to think of a new recipe for the shop. I hope he likes it. Would you mind trying it once I'm done?" She looked up at his brown eyes expectantly. He smirked and nodded.

"You know the only concoctions you make that I eat are your cakes," he playfully remarked, kissing her cheek and walking out the kitchen. His wife laughed at that and continued to decorate the splendid cake.

He decided to watch some television while she finished, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Nothing seemed to be interesting and he was about to turn it off when a plate was placed in front of his face. A beautiful slice of cake sat on top, glistening, asking to be eaten. He took the plate in his hand and saw the auburn fidgeting beside him. The fork easily went through the moist cake. It had a small tint of yellow with a pink filling between the layers. The frosting was white and airy and a slice of strawberry looked up at him, taunting him. He glanced at the beautiful woman before he tried it. She was slightly biting her lip, her cheeks had a small tint of pink from the heat of the kitchen, small patches of flour scattered across her face. She looked absolutely stunning. She bit her lip harder at his intense eye contact and fidgeted some more. He then slowly placed the fork in his mouth, not looking away from her eyes. Her teeth let go of her bottom lip, now slightly parted, shining under the light.

The taste of strawberries and vanilla melted in his mouth – and did he detect some lemon? - causing him to inwardly groan. It wasn't an explosion of taste, but the flavors mixed together with the airiness of the cake and the frosting were absolutely delicious.

"Wow," he breathed out and began to take multiple pieces of the cake into his mouth, finishing the slice in seconds.

"Is it good?" She sat down next to him on the sofa, her body rubbing against his arm in anticipation.

He grinned and nodded. "That was amazing, Hime. Probably the best one you've made so far. I'm surprised at the twist you made. It's like a strawberry shortcake, but modernized and better. Way better."

"I'm so happy! I was going for that. You were kind of my inspiration for it. It's our favorite cake and I was hoping to somehow make a version of it, but different. I call this one 'Strawberries Walking on Sunshine'!" Her husband laughed at the name and nodded.

"I guess it kind of is like strawberries walking on sunshine. It's a suitable name. I think Ukitake will love it." She beamed at him once more and wrapped her arms around his neck, overjoyed. She then placed multiple kisses on his cheek and then on his lips. She was about to pull away when he pulled her closer to him. Their noses were touching and he was fervently gazing into her eyes, large and enigmatic. He slowly pulled in, their lips touching once more, but with a new passion.

Their lips melded together, their tongues intertwining. She tasted the remains of her cake, the wondrous taste of strawberries and vanilla. She changed her position so it would be more comfortable, sitting on his lap, her legs straddling his hips. Her cheeks were flushed with color, her eyes sparked with desire. His hands roamed down across her back and then roughly squeezed her butt, pushing it down towards his groin. The auburn gasped when she felt his hardness through all of their clothing. Her toes curled in

excitement.

His lips roamed down her neck, a trail of kisses leading down her bosom. She cradled the back of his head, her fingers interlocking with his bright orange hair. His hand reached up to the hem of her shirt and tugged it upwards. She raised her arms and threw it down on the floor making a light _plop_ upon impact. His lips continued their exploration, his tongue lightly licking the curves of her breasts, sucking the creamy flesh before him. He reached back to unclasp her bra, the straps hanging limply on her shoulders. Her breathing was fastening, her hips rolling against his. Unsatiated knots formed in the pits of her stomach. She threw the bra away having it join her shirt on the floor. He immediately rushed his mouth on her breasts, biting and nipping, slightly bruising her pale skin. She gasped in pleasure at his sudden roughness; he always knew how to play the thin line of pain and pleasure. He continued to suckle at her breasts as he unbuttoned her shorts and then laid her down on her back. The auburn heavily blushed, but did not reject any of his movements. She lifted her bottom so that he could pull off her shorts, leaving her only in her underwear, and he then took off his tie and white shirt revealing his chiseled chest and abdominal muscles. He kissed her on the mouth once more, their tongues dancing with love and passion. She ran her small hands across his chest leaving a hot trail wherever she touched him.

He didn't understand it, he didn't understand how he couldn't get enough of this beautiful woman before him. Every little thing she did just set him ablaze.

Still kissing her fervently, his hands roamed up and down her sides, to the tops of her thighs, back up to over her chest to her collarbone then the back of her neck, cradling it, pushing her face closer, deepening their kiss. He rolled his hips into hers and she gasped, her knees tightening around his waist, her hips raising to meet with his.

"Shit, Hime," Ichigo chuckled and his wife only looked up at him confusedly. This woman was driving him mad. He roughly kissed her once more, raising her up so she was practically sitting on him.

"Lock your legs around my waist," he commanded. She did as she was told, confusion still written across her face. Ichigo then stood up from the sofa and walked to their bedroom all the while carrying an extremely red Orihime in his arms. She nuzzled her head into his neck to hid her blushing, and then began to lay soft kisses. She sensed his hands hold onto her body tighter and continued kissing his neck. He gently laid her down on the bed and quickly removed the rest of his clothing. Orihime gazed at his body in awe, her hands twitching in anticipation. Ichigo felt his face heat up at the auburn staring at his naked body, but then smirked when she looked at his eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, don't act like this is the first time you've seen me naked," he coyly stated, removing her hands from her face.

"But-But, Ichigo-kun-"

"No but's Hime. We're married now! There's no shame in wanting each other. And I _really_ want you right now," he softly kissed her neck and he felt her pulse flutter beneath his lips. He slowly removed the final piece of clothing she had and lay himself on top of her as her legs slowly opened up to him.

He slowly entered just his tip, both wanting to tease her and be gentle with her. She whimpered underneath him, rolling her hips higher so that he would enter her more. He then lay on top of her, his elbows beside her head, whispering into her ear, "Patience, Hime," and then fully placed himself inside of her. She gasped, her eyes rolling back, her nails digging into his back. He softly kissed her neck as he moved inside her. She followed his movements, an instinctual pattern soon formed. Orihime ran her fingers through his hair, always amazed at its softness. Her fingers caressed his scalp and down his back. Her feet grazed against his calves, her knees tightening, closing into his waist. Ichigo placed his hands across her back, pulling her body up in a sitting position. Her nails dug in deeper in his biceps, the new position having her feel him deeper inside. She began to roll her hips against him as he bounced her body up and down. Their movements changed to being fast and rough, almost animalistic. Ichigo sucked on her breasts, his hands still on her back, pulling her closer to his body. Her hands were moving everywhere from his hair to his back to his arms and back to his hair again. Her soft moans turned to screams as he began to pound himself into her frail body. She held on to his shoulders, unable to do anything else. She could sense it coming, her walls contracting. Her breath hitched, her spine taut, and she let out a silent scream of pleasure. Seeing her face at that moment, Ichigo let himself go, and hastily kissed her, swalling her silent scream. Their bodies were pressed together, their sweat mingling, their breathing fast and harsh. He gently laid her back down on the bed and pulled himself out, dropping himself next to her.

"You should make that cake more often," he jokingly commented.

Orihime laughed and kissed his chest and laid her head on top of his heart.

* * *

A/N: I'm working on trying to make these lemons longer, but I guess my imagination is just sucky. Anyways, please comment/review/critique! And their shared interest is strawberry shortcake in case I didn't make it clear.

 **AND WE'RE FREAKING CANON! THANK YOU TITE KUBO!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was inspired by another drabble by (I'm pretty certain is by) Alice Hattercandy (because your work is freaking awesome and I seriously read your stories for inspiration and how to make my writing better). So, I apologize if this is too similar to that drabble, but hopefully I made it different enough. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo own everything with Bleach, except for my fanfics and dirty imagination.

Prompt: "My heart does the '!' when I see you"

* * *

The wind blew the multicolored leaves to the ground, a large swirl of colors passing the window. The young auburn tapped her pencil against her face and sighed. She glanced back at the board to see the teacher still explaining the same problem. She understood it already and sat there bored, impatiently waiting to do the next set of problems. Her eyes then glanced over to a certain orange head and she lightly blushed, immediately looking away… and then back again. She watched his brows furrow together in concentration, his eyes locked down at his notebook, his pencil digging into his notebook. Finals were coming up and it seemed like the shinigami has been busy with exterminating hollows at the worst time possible.

 _Maybe I should make a study notebook for him…_

She glanced back down at her notes and smiled a little. The margins of her notebook did seem a little blank today. She began to aimlessly draw, first flowers, then various heart shapes of different styles, and then she began to draw a set of eyes – a specific set of eyes. Her pencil stopped moving and she gazed down at her creation. There was something off about it. She huffed and decided to draw something else instead.

 _What if I made a little Ichigo!_

Grinning, Orihime began her next masterpiece. She gave him a large round head, his spiky hair pointing in all sorts of direction, and his signature scowl. She began to giggle, completely forgetting her surroundings. She then started to draw a tiny version of herself next to him and soon finished. However, her giggles soon drew her teacher's attention and didn't hear her name being called.

"Orihime Inoue!" The voice bellowed throughout the classroom and she jumped out of her chair.

"H-Hai, sensei?"

"Come up to the board and do these problems, _now_." She immediately stood up off the floor and ran up to the board. She quickly completed the problems, bowed before her teacher in apology, and fast-walked back to her desk. She didn't dare look up from her desk, her face reddened from the humiliation. She can only imagine what _he_ was thinking of her now. Glancing back down at her notebook, she smiled a little, her heart finally slowing down from its erratic thumps. A small speech bubble was above the tiny characters, a line she read from one of her romantic mangas.

"My heart goes '!' when I see you!" it read.

Soon after, the school bell rang indicating the end of the day. The auburn took one last glance at her doodle and closed the notebook.

"So, what made you distracted this time?" Her best friend chastised behind her.

"Oh, you know, just the little things," she laughed, placing her hand behind her head in embarrasment.

"Sure, just the _little_ things..." Tatsuki pointed at Ichigo with her eyes and Orihime followed their line of sight. She immediately began to stammer in the negative and Tatsuki merely laughed. Almost as if he were listening, Orihime watched said person walk towards her desk. Her heart began to hammer once more in her chest. He rarely talked to her after the end of the day. Tatsuki noticed Orihime getting nervous and also realized that her best friend's love interest was walking their way. She smirked and then smiled too widely at her best friend.

"Well, I have to go to practice now, so bye!"

"T-Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime called after her, her body half way out of her chair. It was like she teleported out of the classroom the way she ran out. Orihime huffed for the second time that day and then turned to the side when she sensed someone's presence. _His_ presence.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled, even though her mind was completely scattered. She could barely utter his name out.

"Hey, Inoue," he gave a small smile and then looked down at the floor. "Uh, so I was wondering if I could walk you home today. I'm actually heading in the same direction since I need to buy some groceries for Yuzu at a store near your place." Orihime just looked up at him, her mouth slightly open. She realized he was waiting for her answer and stood up.

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" Suddenly her notebook dropped to the floor – _the_ notebook—and just happened to open up to the page of her new doodles. They both dropped to pick up the notebook, their heads hitting each other's quite roughly, but he beat her to it.

 _No, this can't be happening. Ohmygosh. What am I going to do?! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!_

Orihime only watched him look at the page in shock. She really wanted to run out the class now.

"Kurosaki-kun-"

"You got the scowl down pretty well." He closed the notebook and handed it back to her, a small tint of red to his cheeks that wasn't there before.

"Thank you…?" She blinked up at him, her heart still pounding.

"So, you ready to go then?"

She slowly nodded and followed behind him, her head hung low.

 _Is he upset with me? Does he still want to be friends with me? He probably thinks I'm such a weirdo! What am I going to do?_

He suddenly stopped walking and turned around, not directly facing her, but handing her a notebook. She curiously, but slowly, took the notebook and then glanced down at the opened pages.

And there was almost the same exact drawing with the same quote. Albeit his drawing a more angular and harsh than hers, but it was practically the same thing.

A little him. A little her. And a speech bubble above the both of them saying, "My heart goes '!' when I see you!"

The healer blinked a few times and then smiled, closing the notebook. Ichigo still wasn't looking at her, but she knew he was waiting for her to somehow respond.

"I think you got my smile down pretty well," she grinned up at him, and laughed. He finally looked at her and let out the breath he was holding, and they both continued on their way home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was too short! I just didn't really know how to make this prompt turn into a lemon, so I made it fluffy instead. Please comment/review/critique!

...Sorry I can't remember which story I read the drabble I was inspired by...


	6. Chapter 6

Super short one, but I honestly loved writing this one. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

Prompt: Promise

* * *

A trail of kisses across pale skin.

 _I promise to protect you._

Interlocking of hands, one tightly grasping onto the other.

 _I promise to always be your friend._

Eyes filled with love and desire.

 _I promise to respect you._

Small sounds and whispers of pleasure and praise echo in the room.

 _I promise to love you._

Angles and curves fall into place.

 _I promise to always be there for you._

Time is no longer counted in seconds, but in heartbeats.

 _I promise to be forever yours._

* * *

A/N: Please comment/review/critique! Thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

Another short one, slightly more angsty, but I hope you all enjoy it! I promise there will be more lemons in the upcoming prompts. I'm just really trying hard to catch up.

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

Prompt: Warmth

* * *

White curtains bellowed out into the room, the wind expanding the fabric. Sunlight sifted through the window, elongated casts of its light stretching on the wooden floor. She first breathed in deeply, a mixture of vanilla and musk filling her nose. Her arms stretched out before her to find emptiness. Grey eyes lazily opened, awakening to a new morning. Orihime Inoue laid in her bed, the minutes passing by.

She remembered what it was like.

The warmth.

She longed for it.

She slowly sat up and got ready for the day before her.

(…)

Her hands cupped the warm mug, tea leaves floating to the top, changing the color of the water to a clear green. She sipped it, the warmth seeping into her bones.

But it wasn't the warmth she needed.

It wasn't the warmth she craved.

She took another sip.

(…)

She blinked a few times, the light stinging her eyes. It was like they were begging to go back, just stay asleep. She breathed in again, the musk slowly fading, the vanilla scent overpowering it. Her hand stretched forward in the same spot again, this time squeezing the fabric, white cotton peeking between her fingers. She was trying to keep it there – that scent, that special scent. It helped her remember. It helped her remember the warmth.

Stay.

Stay.

She let go of the white wrinkled sheet.

(…)

The rain poured down, the winds screamed, blasting open the windows. Orihime ran, fighting against air and water, and locked her windows shut.

There's a knock at the door – two knocks. They ricocheted off the walls into the empty apartment.

Curiously, her feet padded to the front door, slowly opening.

And there he was.

He looked up from the floor into her eyes, his long hair sticking to his face from the rain. His clothes were completely soaked, but it was a small detail. An unimportant fact.

Because there he was.

There it was.

The warmth.

He kissed her, rather roughly she might add, but he kissed her nonetheless. His body was cold, his hands and nose were like icicles against her warm skin.

But it was back.

The warmth.

And dying embers grew into a wild fire.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment/critique/review. I just want to thank you all for reading and following my story - it really means a lot. I'm sorry I'm a terrible updater as a writer, but I truly appreciate you all enjoying my content! I hope you continue to stick with me through my ups and downs. /HUGS/


	8. Chapter 8

Another short one. Inspired by the panel in the manga (can't remember the chapter) where Orihime gets to fight with Ichigo.

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

Prompt: Battle Couple

* * *

She stood in the sidelines before.

At Soul Society.

When the arrancars first appeared.

His fight with Grimmjow and Ulquirroa and practically all of Hueco Mundo.

But not this time.

She finally, _finally_ was strong enough to be beside him.

To stand by him.

To fight _with_ him.

And she wouldn't let him down.

This is what she's been training for. _This_ is the moment she's been getting stronger for.

Her shield holds steady against a god, against an immense power, and she continues to shield him, heal him.

She'll be there to protect him.

She'll be there to heal him. To heal it all.

(…)

He always fought his battles alone.

It was his burden to bear.

He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her hurt.

He had to protect her.

He _vowed_ to protect her.

But then she changed.

Her powers have gotten stronger, her resolve has hardened.

He never realized just how much she had trained while he got his powers back.

But when he saw it – he was amazed, stuck in a stupor.

He no longer had to carry the burden alone.

* * *

A/N: Comment/Critique/Review please! I know some of these are pretty short, which I apologize for, but I really want to focus on catching up, but also making sure that the lemons I do write (don't worry, they're coming up!) will be written well. Just be patient, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Inspired by a master post on tumblr on all the times Ichigo and Orihime have protected each other and/or stated that they would protect each other. /FEELS/

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

Prompt: Protect

* * *

He doesn't remember when the feeling began, but it just seemed to always be there since he met her, since he saw her. The constant worry, the need to protect her from the vast world. He watched her at a distance, not in a creepy, stalker way, but just as a precaution. Just in case.

Then Rukia came.

Then he had shinigami powers.

Then she had the hand mark on her leg.

He couldn't possibly stand idly by when he had the power to protect her. And he did. And she got to say goodbye.

He kept his distance again for the most part, but continued to keep an eye on her. Just in case.

Then hollows happened.

Then her powers happened.

He never really understood how they came to be, she seemed flustered in an attempt to explain it to him, but he let it go instead. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

And they all went off to Soul Society, for him, for Rukia, for themselves.

Slowly, they had gotten closer. Greetings were normal, he expected them as a part of his morning routine on school days. He'd never admit it, but he looked forward to her morning calls.

Then came the day he couldn't properly protect her, protect his friends. She had gotten hurt because of him, because he wasn't strong enough yet. He had to be strong enough, he had to be strong enough for her.

And so he vowed to her that he would protect her.

And then came the day she was taken away.

He sensed her presence on his healed hand – no one else could have healed him that way. He was confused, he didn't remember when it happened or how, but he knew it was her. He'd always know her presence.

Despite his vow to protect her, she was still taken away.

He had to keep his promises, even if he had to get her back alone.

Thank goodness he didn't end up alone – not that he's admit it to that midget and baboon.

It was difficult, but he had to get her back. He had to keep his promise.

He had to protect her.

It was incredibly difficult trying to reassure her during his fight with Grimmjow. He wanted to face her, openly tell her that it'll be alright. But he didn't want to scare her. He couldn't afford that. And so he kept his back towards her, and attempted to provide comfort. She had been through enough and he wanted to finish this fight.

And honestly without her, he probably wouldn't have been able to. He never properly noticed it, but she had been protecting him too, in her own ways.

He wouldn't have won if she hadn't spoken out to him.

He wouldn't have lived if she hadn't yelled for him.

And he was able to bring her back home, but…

He would still continue to keep his vow.

He kept training, he kept fighting so that he would get stronger.

Not so he would win.

No, that never was the reason why.

 _For her_.

It'll always be _for her_.

* * *

A/N: If you want to read the master post yourself, the link is (without spaces): ichinoue . tumblr post /135430015475/ a-masterpost-of-moments-where-ichigo-orihime (I hope this posts!). I would suggest just going through her tumblr page as well as ichihime's (ichihime . tumblr . com) because they have AWESOME essays that provide evidence for ichihime. And you get all the feels no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to do my best to post 10-11 up today and the rest 10-11 tomorrow even though today is the last day for IchiHime month. Another short one! I wanted to add lemon to it, but just didn't really feel right. I promise there will be more in the upcoming prompts!

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

Prompt: Sun and the Moon

* * *

It was the brilliant light that exuded from her being that made him shine as well.

Like the way the sun's brilliance makes the moon bright.

He could never get enough of her dazzling smile, that electric smile.

He loves the way she brightens the room by just standing there, how hopeful she is, how she brings life to barren land.

He loves his sun.

(…)

It was almost like he was a different person when they made love.

He is gentle in the morning.

Rougher at night.

His eyes say "I love you, I'm forever yours", a fact written across his pupils. A fact that rings true as long as the sun rises from the east and sets in the west.

His eyes say "I want you, you're forever mine", a reality written with his lips. A reality come to life the way the moon brings life to the ocean.

She loves how multifaceted he is, his various reactions, the depth of his feelings and motivations.

She loves her moon.

* * *

A/N: Please comment/critique/review! More chapters/prompts will be coming your way in the next few hours :)


End file.
